Happy Birthday, Harry!
by kentish queen
Summary: Harry's 21st birthday doesn't turn out quite how he expected. One-shot. My entry for the 8th wave hpgw ficafest at LiveJournal.


Harry Potter was exhausted.

He hadn't planned to spend his twenty-first birthday working. In fact, he'd even taken the day off, his boss insisting that it was about time. But then the Ministry owl had arrived stating that there was an emergency at Azkaban and that his assistance was needed in handling a few unruly prisoners. If Harry had ever hated Lucius Malfoy more than usual, it was today.

The day had started out great. He'd woken up with Ginny fast asleep next to him, curled up on her side with her arse nestled in his crotch as he spooned her from behind. He'd just been about to wake her up and satisfy his morning erection when that damned owl had started tapping on the window. It had refused to leave until he had opened the short note from his boss, directing him to report to the prison.

So instead of the traditional morning shag he received from his girlfriend on his birthday he'd ended up whacking one out in the shower before rushing around the flat in order to get out the door before Robards personally showed up to drag him out of it.

Now, hours later, Harry used the banister in the stairwell to pull himself up the three flights of stairs to the flat he shared with Ginny. Once there, he used his wand to unlock the door making his way into the dark corridor. Bypassing the closed living room door, he headed down the hallway to the kitchen.

Without much thought, he opened the cupboard over the sink, reached into the back and pulled out the bottle of Firewhisky he kept hidden there. He retrieved a glass from the cupboard next to it and proceeded to pour himself a generous shot of the amber liquid.

It burned as it travelled down his throat and warmed his entire body as it settled in his stomach. He couldn't hold back the few coughs he released as he swiped the back of his hand across his mouth.

It was then that a pair of familiar pale, freckled arms wrapped around his waist. Ginny's lithe, slender body was flush against his back.

"Bad day?" She asked, as she laid her cheek against his shoulderblade.

"Like you wouldn't believe." Harry sighed, turning and taking her in his arms.

Ginny snuggled against him, her breasts pressed firmly into his chest as he ran his fingers through her fiery red tresses. "Anything I can do to help?" she purred.

"I can think of a few things," he replied, burying his face in the crook of her neck, and inhaling the sweet scent of her.

"Harry, now isn't really a good –" her words were cut off as he ran his tongue along the column of her throat, stopping to suck at her pulse point. Her head immediately fell back to give him better access.

"Harry, I'm trying to tell you –" Her hand fisted in his hair as he sucked harder, chasing away all relevant arguments as to why this wasn't the right time out of her head.

Before he could stop himself, Harry had her on her back laying across the kitchen table, her pale yellow sundress pushed up under small, pert breasts.

Pulling himself up level with her, he placed kisses along her jaw, finding his way to her lips as he fused them to his own. A moan was ripped from her throat as he forced his tongue past her teeth and swiped it across the roof of her mouth.

He pulled back, running his nose along side hers. "I need you, Gin. Please?"

The look on his face must have won it for him because she looped her hand around the back of his neck and pulled his lips forcefully back to hers. He groaned as he reached between them, his hand running over her taut stomach as he drew his fingers towards the pale yellow knickers that went with her dress.

His hand slipped under the elastic to find her wet for him. He stroked her coarse red curls before pulling his hand back to tug the offending piece of lace off her, while she lifted her hips to assist him. He threw them over his shoulder not caring where they landed as he brought his body back over hers. He placed gossamer kisses over the tops of her ivory mounds as she reached between them and began tugging at his belt.

He muffled a groan into her neck as she finally got the belt removed and began working on the button and zip of his trousers, her small hand running along the length of his erection. He was going to explode. The sound of his zip coming down and the release of pressure around his growing arousal gave him little relief. Stepping back from the table he pushed his trousers to his ankles, taking his boxers with them.

His pulsing member stretched out in front of him as he pulled Ginny to the edge of the table. He stopped to look at her, at the way her dress rode up over her breasts and her light pink nipples hardened to rosy peaks. She was gazing at him with lust burning in her eyes. He lived for moments like this.

Her arms opened for him as he leant back over her and she whispered his name as he sank slowly into her softness, her muscles tightening around him. He felt a sort of guilty thrill as he buried himself to the hilt, knowing that she'd been stretched only to fit him.

He trailed kisses down her throat and across her chest as he began to thrust deeply into her. Her hands knotted in his rumpled hair, urging him on. He took one of her nipples into his mouth, running his teeth over the hardened flesh, sucking and then biting down on it as his name escaped from her lips.

"Harder, Harry!" She moaned as one of his hands snaked between them to slip along her wet folds.

He ground his hips hard against hers he found her swollen bundle of nerves and began stroking his thumb across it.

He leaned back as he felt his balls beginning to tighten, taking hold of one of her hips and holding her in place as his thrusts picked up more speed. He pressed harder on her nub, wanting her to finish with him.

Harry watched as Ginny arched her back off of the table, a throaty moan passing her lips. He gave a final few, hard thrusts as she tightened around him. He felt his release hit him hard as her walls clamped down on him, milking him for all he was worth. He continued rubbing her until she came back down from her own orgasm, her limbs shaking.

He leaned forward on his forearms, falling away from her to place light kisses along her jaw.

"I love you," he whispered into her ear.

She gently ran her fingers through his hair, "I love you, too." She kissed his forehead, "Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Yeah, Happy Birthday, mate," added an unmistakable voice from somewhere behind him.

Harry's head whipped towards the door, not knowing whether to feel mortified or guilty. There was the entire Weasley family, minus Charlie, but including Andromeda Tonks and Teddy Lupin, who had his Gran's hand slapped over his eyes; along with Hermione, and his cousin, Dudley, all standing in his kitchen doorway, with varying degrees of shock, and in Ron's case, disgust, on their faces.

Harry blanched, burying his head as far in Ginny's neck as far as he possibly could.

"I tried to tell you," Ginny murmured, stifling a giggle.

"Surprise!" Teddy giggled, oblivious to the tension in the room. George was fighting a grin, and standing next to him, Bill's shoulders were shaking with laughter. These reactions were a whole lot better than the shocked looks he was getting from Molly and Arthur, not to mention a red-faced Hermione who was doing her best not stare at them and failing miserably. Dudley stood there looking painfully uncomfortable while shifting from one foot to the other.

_Happy Birthday to me_, Harry thought, sincerely wishing this was the part where the earth would open up and swallow him.


End file.
